く3の言葉（3文字以内の言葉)―上―
by KitaNoRyu
Summary: 沖田夢小説。皆さん覚えていますか？あの万事屋と新撰組が一緒に花見をしたあの昔のエピソードを？あのあと実は裏の話があり、対決をしていた沖田と神楽が出会う車椅子の女の子。 何せ季節はちょうど今にぴったりの春、つまり恋の季節です。そこで恋が芽生えてもおかしくはない・・・・のかな？
1. 上

～＜３の言葉～（短編）  
銀魂夢小説-沖田ｘオリキャラ

* * *

『＜３の言葉（三文字以内の言葉）』―上―

* * *

桜の季節。  
花見の季節。

そして…恋の季節。

にぎやかな音が響く、サクラが満開の公園では、お花見のピックニックをする人が何組もいる。  
そしてそれは恋人、家族、友達とか、あるいは敵同士で争っている不思議な光景をひらひらと浅いピンク色の花びらが散らし、通常の景色を和らげる。

とても物騒な団服を着ている警察でもとても楽しそうにお花見をしている。  
真選組の局長、近藤さんはいつもお妙さんに一筋で、お妙さんが卵焼きだと言い切る茶色い不審物を涙目で一生懸命食べようとする姿があった。

そんなお妙さんは近藤さんの気持ちも理解できずに何故か笑顔満喫で近藤さんの顔面に思いっきり蹴りを入れている。

そして鬼の副長と呼ばれている土方さんは理解のできないプライドを通しきろうと、同じくらいバカみたいに張り合っている天然パーマの万事屋銀さんと酒の飲み合いに挑戦していて、自分の身を酔い溺れさせていた。

ほかの真選組の隊士たちも自分のやりたい事(ミントンの素振りなど）をなりふり構わずやり始め、存分に飲んで楽しんでいる光景が眩しく春の一説を描く。

その中でも最も仲良さそうに兄弟喧嘩のような争いをしていたのは真選組の一番隊隊長、沖田くんと万事屋の神楽ちゃん。  
何故か工事用のヘルメットを被って接近戦をしていて、とても楽しそうに遊んでいた。

春は恋を呼ぶ季節。  
果たして私にもそんなものが訪れるのだろうか…

…こんな私にも。

「なかなかやるなァ、チャイナ!」

若い男の子の声が激しい音の中から聞こえた。

「お前もナ、サディスト!」

強気な女の子の声も近付いてくるのがはわかった。

その方向に私は顔を向けると、なんだか早すぎて動きがよく見えない二人が高速度で確実に私の方へと向かってきていたのに気付いた。

―あ…

口を開き、声も出せないうちに二つのブレている姿は私に激突した。  
あまりにも早過ぎて何が起こったのかわからなかった私は、気付いた時に目を開けて、驚く。  
桜の花びらが舞い上散る真っ青な青空が見える。

―あれ…?

それは吹き飛ばされて地面についたという事に間違いはないはずなのに、硬い地面を体は感じた覚えがまったく無かったのだ。  
何故だろうと思い、横を向くと、栗色の髪すこし目に入り、誰かが私の下敷きとなっている事に気付いた。

「…っ」

栗色の髪の男の子から苦しそうな声が漏れ、私は慌ててその男の子から降りる。

「あっ!…す、すいませんっ!」

いつもより高めの声が出て、慌てっぷりを見せてしまった私はとても申し訳なく思いつつ、何度も謝る。

「ほんと、とんでもねぇめにっ―」

起き上がろうとしていた彼は顔面に赤い靴を食らわされた。

「『とんでもねぇ』のはお前アル!こんないたいけな女の子をふっ飛ばしといて!なんて言い草アルか!」

赤い靴の持ち主がそう怒鳴り、倒れた私に手を貸した。

「大丈夫アルか？」

優しい声でチャイナ服に身を包んだの女の子は私の顔を心配そうに…男を踏み台にしたまま覗き込んで様子を伺ってきてくれた。

「は、はい…大丈夫です…が。あの…か、彼は…?」

その時、ちらっと彼がこちらを向いたのに、フィっとそっぽを向かれてしまった。

「良いネ、このサドは放っておいて!」ニコやかに言う彼女の声もあまり聞こえていなかった。  
綺麗に整った顔立ちの彼は胸がドキっとする程のかっこよさで、少し気になり始めていたけど、彼には…嫌われたみたいだ。

* * *

真選組の毎年の欠かせない行事の一つ、全員で花見をしにいく事になり、その場で出くわしたのは紛れもなくいつもの腐れ縁の万事屋の三人組み…とおまけにゴリラねーさん。  
そんなこんなでまたあのチャイナ娘と対決し合っていたら、エスカレートしちまっていた事にも気付かず、知らないうちにほかの奴らと随分離れてしまっていた。  
そんな時、急に人の気配を背後に感じ、慌てて振り向くがそれも遅く、俺らはある女と衝突してしまう。

とっさにその彼女に腕を回し、地面に突き落とされる前に彼女を引っ張りあげて自分の体を先に地面に振り落とした。

「…っ」

思ったよりきつく地面と衝突してしまい、思わず声が漏れてしまうと、それに気付いた庇った女が慌てて俺から離れる。  
何度も謝る彼女を初めて見上げると、息の吸い方を一瞬忘れる。  
らしくもなく、綺麗な水色水晶の瞳に呑み込まれていくかのように呆然としてしまい、心臓はバクバクと激しく音を立てる。

この感情ってのはいわゆる〝恋"ってやつなんだろうか…

―いや、こんな俺に、それはありえねぇだろィ！

…と自己否定も長く続かず、気付けば彼女に酷く夢中になっていた。  
春はさらさらと時の流れを早送りにし、俺の心もやすやすと持っていきやがった…  
恋の季節とやら、バカにできねぇでさァ…ほんと。

彼女の名前は櫻井三（さくらい・みい）。  
彼女は俺たちとあまり年が変わらず、しかし車椅子生活を送るような病弱な女だった。  
足が不自由なわけではなかったが、体があまりにも弱く、数分歩くだけで息があがるような足腰に力が入らなかった。  
見ていてどうしても胸が痛む。  
病院に入院しているとなお更心が砕けそうになる。

―かつて姉上もここで…

あの花見で彼女との衝突後、俺たちは酔っ払ってドンチャン騒いでるほかのやつらを放って、彼女が入院してる近くの病院まで付き添った。

親もいなく、面倒見てくれる人は金だけ出し、あとは彼女を放置してる状態だと聞き、一人じゃ寂しそうだからって今はこうして毎日暇があれば病室に遊びに来ていた。

「おい!何してるアルか、こんな時間に！仕事はどうした、コノヤロー！サボってんじゃねーヨ！」

―遊びに…というよりほとんどチャイナとの口喧嘩だな、こりゃ。

無論、チャイナの言うとおり、俺は仕事中で巡察のはず。  
だけどやっぱり何も考えてなくとも足はここへ自動的に俺を運んぢまう。

「ガキは昼寝の時間だろィ。おめェ、今すぐ帰ろ。」と俺はチャイナに命令してやった。

毎日チャイナと俺は三の取り合いをしていた。  
最初は断じて俺に譲る気は無かったが最近は何か察したのか、チャイナは観念して早めに帰るようになった。

―…だから今日もさっさと帰りやがれィ！

* * *

みーちゃんはあのサドに惚れてるアル。  
それに気付くのに時間はかからなかったネ。  
でもあのサドなんかにみーちゃんを任せられるわけが無いネ。  
あのサドが人に恋をするわけが無い。  
ならサドは少なからずみーちゃんの心を傷つける事になる。  
だからみーちゃんの騎士になり、サドからみーちゃん守ろうとしてたアル。

…けど、最近はなんかがおかしい事に気付いた。  
サドは病室へ来ても私との口喧嘩しかしてこないネ。  
みーちゃんと口を交わす事と言えば最初の挨拶だけで、みーちゃんには口をほとんど利かないアル。  
それなのに二人はどうあっても仲良しに見えるネ。

どういう事か聞き出そうと、ある日あのサドがいない時にこっそりみーちゃんに聞いてみたところ、あのサドはみーちゃんだけには優しく振る舞っていると言うではないカ!あの偽善者ヤロー!  
サドを追い出すのを成功してもあのヤローは私が帰ったらこっそり戻ってきていやがったアル!

だけど…あいつはみーちゃんと話すし、優しくしている…  
みーちゃんと二人っきりの時は三がいつも楽しげにあいつの話をするネ…  
だから三にとっては良い方向に向いているんじゃないかと思うと自分はお邪魔な虫な気がしてしょうがないアル。

だから少し寂しいけど…みーちゃんはあのヤローに預ける事にしたネ。

廊下を出ると二人が話し出すのが聞こえる。

「…これ。」

「…ん?」

振り返るとヤローはみーちゃんに写真を見せていた。

「ええ？沖田君、これ!?め、め、メガネかけてる!」

―あぁ、あの時の写真アルか。新八のラブレター…

眼鏡をかけてピースをしてるアイツの姿を思い出した。

―昨日万事屋に来て銀ちゃんと相談してたのはあれをもらうためだったアルか。

「なんか成り行きでさせられたんでィ。」

半笑いでアイツが言い、それにみーちゃんもくすくす楽しそうに笑う。

サドもみーちゃんを笑顔にしようと、写真を持ってきた。  
ドＳ心しか無いと思ってたけど、結構優しいとこもあるんだと気付く。

関心しながら個室に背を向けて銀ちゃんのところへ帰るため、病院から足を踏み出した。

* * *

「写真、良いねぇー…あっ、えっ…？」

俺が持ってきた写真の俺をあまりにも長く一生懸命見詰めるもんだからなんか無性に恥ずかしくなって、三から取り上げた。  
そしたら急に凄い必死な顔でバッとこっちの方を向き、逆に俺も驚いた。

自分でも気付いたのか、ハッとした表情を見せてからすぐ俯いた。  
こんな状況でどうすればいいのか頭をかき回して答えを探そうとしていると、三の方から口を開いてくれた。

「その写真…もらえないかな…?」

「なんでこんなもんがほしいんでィ？」

様子を伺うようにひっそり聞いてくると、俺は即答で返してしまう。

「私、写真好きなの。」と、三がぼそり言う。  
そして最後はあまりにも小さく言うから聞き過ごしそうになる。

「―撮った事ないけど…」

そんな事を悲しげに言う三を見て、手に持つ写真を強く握り締める。

「もらえない…かな？」

まだ少し悲しげな笑みを浮かべながらこっちの方を見る。

―三は気付いてないだろうが…

「ヤでｨ」

即答に俺は答えた。

「そっか…そうだよね…」

悲しそうに答えてから「ごめん」と一言謝る。

―こんなものやったってなんの意味もねえ。

急にドカっと三の隣に座ると彼女は驚く。  
あたふたしてる彼女と至近距離で口を開く。

「今二人で写真を撮れば良いんでさァ。」

三の顔はこの前の花見の時みたいな桜色になって、正直たまらなくかわいかった。

―写メが撮れる口実にもなったし、一石二鳥でィ。

「撮るぜ。」

携帯をセットして離してから写メのボタンを押した。  
画面を回して見て見ると二人ともあまり写っていねェ…  
自分で口角が曲がるのを感じる。

「全然写ってねェや。」

「…ほんとだ。」

三にも見せてからもう一度セットし直す。

「…もっと近く寄らねぇと、」と言って三を俺に寄せて頬をくっつけ合った。見かけ通り三の頬が暖かかった。

「な、なな―な、お、沖田く―」と三は慌てるが、勢い任せにした。

「撮るぜ。笑え。」

「え？あっ…」

パシッ!

慌てて笑顔を使ったのか、少し驚いた表情に零れそうな小さな笑みをした三がばっちりと可愛く写っていた。

―…これぜってぇマチウケ決定だな。

そう思い、ぱちっと携帯を閉めてポケットにしまい込んだ。

「…え、あっ、み―見せてくれないの？」

三は携帯の行く先を見詰めながらすごくほしそうに手を少し伸ばしていた。

「時間がある時に写真にして持ってくるから、それまでおあ付けでィ。」  
意地悪で言う俺はやっぱ彼女のリアクションを見て楽しんでる。  
俺ァ根っからのサドだからこの癖はどうしてもやめらんねェ。

* * *

沖田君はよくお見舞いにきてくれるけど、いない時はやっぱりつまんなくて寂しい。どんどん自分がよくばりになってきている気がする。  
だけど会いたくて仕方がないし、会えないと寂しくてたまらない。

いつの日か、沖田君は新撰組の仕事で何日か会えなくなると告げ、その夜帰ろうとした時、何をどう思ったのか、手がとっさに沖田君の袖を掴んでしまった。  
「まだ、帰らないで」なんて小さい声で言ってしまうけど、運良く聞き取れなかった沖田君がこちらを不思議そうに見詰めてくると、慌てて沖田君の袖を手放し、なんでも無いと笑って見送る。

「頑張ってきてね」

「…やだねィ」とふと小さく笑う。

その晩、沖田君が部屋に戻ってきたいたのに気付くことなく、私は深い眠りについていたらしい。  
翌日、朝に突然メロディが耳元で聞こえ、慌てて起き上がると枕元にある携帯が置いてあるのを発見し、不思議に思う。周りを見渡してみるけど、自分しかいないし、誰のだろうと思う。

[沖田]

気付くとパネルに沖田君の名前が表示されていて、慌ててその電話に出た。

「も、もしもし？」

「…おはよー。目覚めたかィ？」

この声は紛れもなく自分の知っている沖田君の声だった。

「お、おはよぅ・・・って、え？なんで？え？」

反対側から笑い声が聞こえる。その声に胸がキュンとなる。

「俺からのプレゼントでィ。ありがたく受け取れ」

かっこよくセリフを決めちゃう彼に頬が熱くなっていくのを感じる。

「…え？でも…なんで？」

「これ持ってたら寂しい時いつでもメールが送れるからだろィ。」

「･･･っ!」

昨日の小言が聞こえてしまったんだと気付き、赤面してしまう。

「…どうしたんでィ？」あまりの恥ずかしさに返事が返せなく、黙り込んでしまう私に不思議そうに聞く沖田君。

「…いや、あの、ご、ごめんなさい…私のわがままな発言で…」

また笑われる。恥ずかしすぎて顔から火が、耳から蒸気が、目から溶岩がでそうなくらい熱くなり、冷たい枕の端で顔を冷やす。

「俺を誰だと思ってんでィ？新撰組一番隊隊長の俺にとっちゃそんなもん小遣いの足しにもなんねぇんだから心置きなくもらっていきやがれ。でないと承知しねぇー。」

* * *

朝三に電話をかけると思った通りの反応が聞けて笑ってしまう。  
赤面してる彼女の顔を思い浮かべ、口角が曲がる。

そのうちシーンとなり、向こう側から何も聞こえなくなると不思議に思い、少しばかり不安になる。  
すると枕か何かが邪魔しているようなボソボソっとした声で彼女が謝ると、気に入らなかったのかとふと思った自分がアホだったと気付き、なんだそんなことかと言うようにまた笑ってしまう。  
そういえば三といると純粋に笑う事が多くなった気がする。

「俺を誰だと思ってんでィ？新撰組一番隊隊長の俺にとっちゃそんなもん小遣いの足しにもなんねぇんだから心置きなくもらっていきやがれ。でないと承知しねぇー。」  
棒読みで嫌味なようで命令のような口調で強引に受け入れさせると、淡い返事が返ってくる。

「…うん、ありがとう。」

* * *

恥ずかしく、素直で優しそうな声で新品の淡いピンクの携帯に彼女は話しかけると、携帯の向こう側の人は口ごもり、顔を真っ赤にしていた。

それ以来電話やメールがチャットのように寝る時意外は泊まらず、尽かさず連絡し合う二人。  
そんなある日、沖田がある絵文字を三に送る。

-  
[宛先：三]

[件名：]

[＜3]

「…なんだろう、これ？」

* * *

続く


	2. 下

～＜３の言葉～（短編）  
銀魂夢小説-沖田ｘオリキャラ

* * *

『＜３の言葉（三文字以内の言葉）』―下―

* * *

[宛先：三]

[件名：]

[＜3]

「…なんだろう、これ？」

* * *

電話がなり、沖田はポケットから携帯を取り出し、電話に出る。

「なんでィ？」

「なんなの、これ?」

「…この前外国の人から教えてもらった」

「どういう意味なの?」

「どうだと思うんでい?」

「さん…以下？」

「私…以下?」

反対側から笑い声が聞こえる。

「わからない、教えて?」

「それはできねェや。自分で解いてみろィ。」

それから数日が立ち、沖田は彼女の容体が悪化した事を知り、詳しい事を彼女の担当の先生から聞き出す。  
彼女の病気が悪化し、手術することになると聞き、そしてその手術が後遺症を起こし、記憶を無くす事確立が非常に高い事でもあるとも知る。  
その事実を胸に抱えたまま三と会う事なんてできなかった。  
三を思う感情が重過ぎて、心臓がちくちく痛んで、無理やりにでも抱きしめそうな気がして。

―俺の想いを知って悲しむより、知らなくて苦しませない方が良いに決まってる…  
そう思い、沖田は結局手術の日になっても三の前には現れなかった。

* * *

手術の時間は迫るばかりなのにあのサドは来ない。  
毎日会ったり電話やメールをしたりしてたくせに手術となったら怯えて尻尾巻いて逃げたアル！いくらＳは打たれ弱いからって…  
もう一週間も連絡を途絶えてみーちゃんを放置したままネ！  
あのヤローの顔を思い出す度に腹が煮えくり返りそうでしかたがないネ！

あのみーちゃんからの電話が忘れられない。  
あの泣き声が耳から離れない。  
あんな悲しそうな、苦しそうなみーちゃん…

「はい、もしもしー？こちら万事屋銀ちゃんですヨー。振り米詐欺ならもうお断りネ。」

「？ もしもーし？」

「か…神楽ちゃ…」

「みーちゃんアルか!?泣いてるの？大丈夫？どしたの？何があったネ！？」

「沖田君…もう…私の事…いらないみたい…」

「…え？」

「怖い…苦しい…寂しい…神楽ちゃん…助けて」

「待てて！今すぐそっちに行くアル!」

手術の事を告知されたみーちゃんは怖くなり、サドに連絡しようとしたけど、初めてあいつは電話に出なかったらしい。どんなに忙しくても仕事中でも電話にでるあのヤローが、何度みーちゃんがかけても繋がらない。  
一番みーちゃんがサドを必要としている時にあのヤロー逃げた。  
許せないアル！

また強く病院の壁を殴って大きい穴を開けるとまた患者や看護師の目を寄せ付けてしまう。私の怪力が怖くて注意してくる医者も看護師もいないけど。

「神楽ちゃん…もういいよ。」

振り向くとみーちゃんが困った笑顔で私の方を見つめる。

「神楽ちゃんがそんなに怒る事ないよ。どうせ忘れてしまうんだし、ね？」

笑顔でみーちゃんは言うけどその笑顔に隠されてる胸がつぶされそうな想いを抱えているのはお見通しネ。  
時計をチラッと見ると手術までにあと四十五分。  
あの屯所に行くまでに大急ぎで走っても二十分はかかる。

―ギリギリネ。

だけどみーちゃんのために一か八かで賭けをする。

「みーちゃん！待ててね！絶対にすぐ戻ってくるアル!」と言い残し、あの馬鹿サディストがいるところに全力でダッシュした。

「えっ、神楽ちゃん!?」と驚いているみーちゃんの声をあとにして。

屯所の入り口に立つヤローどもの胸倉を掴み、夜兎ならではの最大な殺気を見せ付けてサドの居場所を吐かせた。  
ほかの兵士には見向きもせず、ズンズンと新撰組の置く庭まで進んでいくと気に食わない顔が見えてきた。

「見つけたネ、この地球最低サドヤロー!」と屯所のみんな、いや、半径300ｍ内にいる人たち全員に聞こえる程の声で怒鳴った。

「なんでィ、勝手にはいって来んじゃねぇよ」サドは私が来る事を知っていたかのような素振りで私の存在をただ一人同時ていなかった。

「うるさいアル!なんでみーちゃん会いに行かないネ!友達じゃないアルか!?」ブチ切れてサドの鼓膜を破る程怒鳴り続けた。

「俺が行こうが行くまいがテメーには関係ねーだろィ、帰れ。」

サドのもうどうでもいいって言っているかのような言い方が神経に触れて夜兎の血が騒ぐ。  
だけど今は時間が無い。早くみーちゃんの元に戻らないと。

この最低なヤローは後で思いっきりしばき倒す！  
少しでもこのサドを信じた私がバカだったアル。  
自分の賭けに負け、みーちゃんに何もできない自分が悔しい。  
どうしても手ぶらで帰りたくない！

歯を食いしばる。

「このクソが!覚えてろヨ！今は時間が無いからこれだけ聞くネ」

みーちゃんの携帯を見せる。

最後のチャンス。

「これどういう意味アルか?」

サドは一瞬こっちを向いて明らかに目を見開くけどすぐにフイっと横を向き目をそらす。

「何でもねぇ」

「答えるアル、このクソガキ!みーちゃんの最後の願いなんだからそれくらい教えるネ!」

もう何を言っても答えが返ってこない。  
時間切れになったら中指立てて蹴りを入れると、向こうもキレた。

「知ったってもう意味が無いんでィ!」

地面にすわって頭抱えていう。

スゥー、ハァー。  
深呼吸をして覚悟を決める。  
本当はここまでするつもりはなかった。  
でもみーちゃんのためなら…

「私はお前みたいなサドになるつもりは無かったネ。でもお前がみーちゃんの事をちゃんと最後まで友達らしくいないのなら、みーちゃんのために私はお前のレベルまで堕ちてやるアル!」

「は?何いってんでィ?」

「口止めされてたある、手術して記憶を無くす身だからお前を傷つける事になるだけだから、絶対に言うなって言われてたアル。だけどみーちゃんは･･･」

サドの目が次の言葉で目を見開く。

「みーちゃんはなんの価値もない最低なバカサディストのお前に惚れてたんだヨ、コンチクショー!」

目が熱くなって涙が篭る。  
なんでこんなヤツにみーちゃんは好きになってしまったんだろう。  
こんなに苦しまずにすんだはずなのに…

「でも見損なったアル!お前みたいな宇宙最低な腰抜けサディスト!もう二度と私とみーちゃんの半径300ｍ内に現れるな!いっその事死んじゃえ!」

自棄になって怒鳴り散らかしてからサドに背を向け走り出す。  
すると…

「おい、チャイナ!」

その声に足が止まる。  
なんで止まったんだろう。  
このヤローなんかもうどうでもいいのに。

まだ希望をこのヤローに持ち続けているアルか？  
まだ期待を持ち続けているアルか？

「その文字の読み方･･･」

その言葉にバッと振り向くと、サドは俯いている。

「三文字以内の言葉だ。」

「どれだけ二文字の言葉があると思ってんだこのやｒ―」

「―それと！」

私のツッコミを突き抜けてより大きい声を出して話し続ける。

「左側に携帯を傾けると･･･絵文字になる」

神楽が指示通りにする。

―絵文字･･･三文字以下･･･二文字、あっ！

信じられない事実にサドの方を見つめると、さらに信じられない光景が目に映った。

あのサディスト星の王子が…赤面していた。

「サディスト…お前―」

「―いいから早く行きやがれ!」

言葉を無くし、ただ頷いてから背を向けて全力で病院へ駆ける。

手術寸前、みーちゃんは手術室の扉の前まで来ていた。

「ちょっと待つアル―――――!」

「病院では走らないいいいいいいぃ!」と叫んでいたナースも走って追いかけていたのを通りすがりの先生が首根っこを掴み「君もだよ」と言われていたが、必死だった私にはそんな事なんて気にもせず、全力でみーちゃんに走って行った。

「みーちゃん――! これ見るアル!」

サドの絵文字を左に傾けて見せるとみーちゃんは目を見開いてから笑って、涙が零れる。

「沖田君らしい･･･不恰好なハートマークたっだんだね･･･」

「三文字以内、つまり二文字、「好き」アル。アイツなりの分わかりにくくてかっこ悪い告白ネ」

「神楽ちゃん･･･ありがとう」

そして携帯をみーちゃんに渡すと、最後に一つだけあのサドにメールを送った。

[宛先：沖田君]

[件名：ありがとう]

[ﾉｼ]

* * *

手術が終わった事をチャイナに報告されたが、それ以上は言わないチャイナを察知し、副作用が出てしまったと感じ取る。  
成功したかも分わからず、とにかくいつでも良いから見舞いくらいしに行けと言われた。  
俺を完全に忘れた三なんか会ってもしょうがない。  
胸が苦しいばかりで何もしてやれないし、そもそも会いに行ける勇気なんてどこにもなかった。

―やっぱり俺ァとんだ臆病者だ…

だけどやっぱり3日も経てば気になりすぎて病院が見えるところまで足を運んでしまう。三は死んだわけではない。生きている。  
手術は成功したんだ。  
病院を見詰めながらそう思う。

だけど足が竦んでそこからは足が一歩も病院へと動くことはない。  
そうやって一週間も見舞いに行くことなく病院へ通いつめてしまう。

そんなある日、上を見上げると三の部屋から三が見えてしまう。  
三が窓の外を見ていてこっちに気付くと、ドキっと心臓が飛び跳ねるが、すぐに沈む。  
俺は目だけは良いからここからでも3階の三の目が遠い目をしていたのが見えた。

…もう両想いじゃなくて片想いだけで、今まで俺たちの中であったすべてが消えたんだと思うと自分の顔の表情がポーカーフェイスを気取ったままだという自信がどんどん消えてく。見詰められると胸の苦しみが増すばかりで涙腺が熱く感じてきやがる。  
そこで変わらない姿、顔でいるのに俺の知ってる三はもうどこにもいない。  
そう思っていると、三が何故か窓ガラスに息をハァーっと吹きかけ、息で真っ白になった窓に指で何かを書き始める。  
その文字に目が見開いて、急いで彼女の部屋へと足を向かわせた。

「三!」

部屋のドアを勢いよく開ける沖田は勢いあまり過ぎてスライド式の開けたドアは反動で一瞬にして戻ってきて、沖田を強く挟む。  
はさまれた痛みで頭と肩をを抱え、しゃがんでいれば、三が沖田の目の前にしゃがみ込み手を添える。  
すると沖田は見上げ、彼女の姿に泣き出しそうな自分を必死に見せないようにする。

「泣き出しそうだね。」

「…は、はさまれたんでィ、しょうがねェだろ。」

「ふふふっ、格好悪いね」

「…っるせ」

心が壊れたくないあまりにまだ信じられないでいる。  
その時、

「私の想いは届いたかな、沖田君？」

懐かしい、優しい声が自分の名前を呼び、押さえ込んでる気持ちがもうとめられなく、沖田は三に抱きついた。

「三っ･･･!」

強く抱きしめて彼女がそこにいて、覚えていてくれて、想いが届いたことを実感する。

「あれは…あれはオメェの…俺への返事なんだよな？」

「うん」

「間違いねェな？」

「うん」

そっと離れる沖田は三の頬に手を添える。  
そして近付く二人の顔の距離はどんどん縮まり、そしてついに唇か重ね合う。  
彼女が脆く崩れて壊れないように優しく触れる唇。

初めて二人の想いが一つになった瞬間だった。  
そして二人の愛情表現を表すかのように二人のいる部屋の窓には消えかかっっているとはいえ、不器用な絵文字がかすかに残っていた。

＜３

『好き』

* * *

完。


End file.
